When You Say Nothing At All
by LoveWithoutLimits
Summary: .. he never needed words to know how Jim felt about him..." SLASH, SongFic, Kirk/Bones.


**Warnings : Slash**

**AN1: Un'beta'd, will get it done when beta is back from holiday.**

**AN2: Done as part of a challenge me and my friend**_ **DementedViper** _**are doing, music on random and each write a fic to the song we get. This was Ronan Keating - When You Say Nothing At All.**

**AN3: I adored writing this one! The song is so beautiful. **

**AN4: Also, this is dedicated to _mia-piin_ because she left me such a lovely review on another story and asked for something more happy so i hope she likes this one :)**

_

* * *

___

It's amazing  
How you can speak  
Right to my heart  
Without saying a word,  
You can light up the dark  
Try as I may  
I could never explain  
What I hear when  
You don't say a thing

There were rumours, of course, but no one at the Academy actually believed that James Kirk and Leonard McCoy were together. Everyone knew they spent all there time together, all their meals and time between classes. Finding them out in some bar after classes was normal yet no one believed that they could be dating. The grumpy doctor and the excitable cadet just didn't seem plausible. It was common knowledge that Jim slept around the campus, how he would pick up girls at every bar he went to. There wasn't a cadet who didn't know what the smile and tilt of the eyebrow meant when he approached a girl, what the touches meant he wanted. There wasn't a person who had ever seen Jim act that way around Bones, so it stood to reason that they couldn't be dating.

It was funny how Bones was more insulted on Jims part than the man was. He couldn't describe how it made him feel to think that people thought that little of Jim to think he was nothing more than a common get a round, because Bones knew better.

He knew in the way that Jims eyes would linger over his just seconds longer than he needed to, the way they would stand out even in the biggest crowd as they passed in the halls like they were looking for only him. It was the way Jim's whole body seemed to hum when they were near, how even if his mouth was directed someone else, everything else was for him.

Bones knew no one thought they could possibly be together, but that was okay by him, he never needed words to know how Jim felt about him.

_The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me  
There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
_

Jim didn't mind his reputation, didn't mind the rumour mill that was his life at Academy because he knew it wasn't true, and that was all that really mattered. He knew that the girls he spoke to, the men he chatted up, he knew that he never went home with them. Sure, he would flirt because it was fun, it was harmless, but he knew nothing came of it. There wasn't anyone who was going to say they struck out with James Kirk so no one ever knew, no one ever guessed that he hadn't bedded anyone that people thought he did.

The only thing he minded was the assumption that people made that it was all he wanted. That he wanted the loveless, the lonely life of jumping from one person to another. There wasn't any sense of being wanted there, it wasn't what he wanted.

He didn't need the touch of some one night girl to make him feel like he was needed, in fact, he found he didn't any touch at all to feel wanted.

That smile. That was all he needed. As he walked through the halls and they passes, and that smile would shine just for him, only a few seconds but a lifetime. Across a bar when he looked up, the small shared ones when they were walking. Every time Bones smiled, it was like everything condensed down to that moment, that look and Jim knew he had everything he wanted.

He didn't need to be told that Bones wouldn't leave him, never did, all he needed was that smile.

_The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all  
_

Even on the Enterprise, when people surround them everyday, no one seems to know and that's fine by them. They never did need to name it, need to make it known to know it themselves. Day to day, they face a hundred dangers, sometimes together, sometimes apart. Jim see's people on the ship, couples made through the years, saying what always seems like a goodbye every time one of them leaves on a mission they might not make it back from. He or Bones are nearly always on those missions.

Jim doesn't need Bones to tell him to come back okay, doesn't need him to hug him and wish him well, or kiss him and threaten him into making it back alive. All he needs is the way his hand lingers across his for the smallest of seconds as they walk the hall to the transporter room or as they pass equipment. Those small seconds are all he needs because when Bones touches him without words, he knows that whether he comes back in one or a hundred pieces, Bones will be there to make things right.

_All day long  
I can hear people  
Talking out loud  
But when you hold me near  
You drown out the crowd  
_

It's the downside to being the Chief Medical Officer, that means Bones is stuck in sickbay all day with the Nurses, the ships biggest gossipers. Bones could probably tell you more about any crew member than the person themselves. Most times he scolds them, because he doesn't condone rumour in his sickbay. What someone gets up to is private. The Nurses learn to expect the snap reprimand (not that it does much to stop them).

Out of all the people they talk about, he still smiles when he hears Jims name, because he knows the rumours aren't true. He knows the truth, and there's a warm feeling in his chest when he thinks about that, because he is the only one who knows.

It's no different to Academy, the rumours are all the same. Bones knows that even if the rumours at the Academy were true, that Jim would never treat his crew like that, the mere thought of it was an insult. Tales of Jims exploits cloud his head all day, jump around his brain through each shift and anyone else would be worried. Would be scared maybe, that the rumours were true, but Bones wasn't.

He wasn't worried when Jims arms were around him, silent but speaking a thousand words, because he knew here that there was nothing but them, that he didn't need Jim to tell him he was faithful because they already knew everything they needed to know.

_Try as they may  
They could never define  
What's been said  
Between your  
Heart and mine  
_

The lights are dim as they lay in bed, legs tangle and hands intertwined. There's a glow about them and calm that seems to settle easily. They don't think they have ever said the words, some people might think that means something. They don't.

When Jim's fingers run over the back of his hand Bones knows he is wanted.

When Bones hand lingers on his cheek, Jim knows he won't be left.

When their hands fit together, fingers warm, they know they are loved.

They never did need words.

* * *

**Revies would be love :)**


End file.
